


A Father Sky's Curse

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Iemitsu is cursed; he's intelligent, strong, powerful... Yet ever since he turned down another woman, he has been unable to keep control of his social life, watching from the shadows as he's left alone in the vast world...I'M BLAMING YOU FOR THIS, NIGHT-MARE (AOIFE)-NEE!





	A Father Sky's Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



Turning down Kirako had been the changing point.

At the time, he'd just married his beautiful Nana, with a beautiful baby boy on the way, going out for drinks every Saturday with Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, his own wife and son left with Tsuyoshi's.

Kirako had been attempting to get him for a while, no matter what they did, no matter who tried to stop her...

Then he heard she tried stalking Nana, and he snapped.

He'd allowed her to bump into him, before he finally told her exactly what he thought of the narcissist.

She'd screamed, before launching herself at Iemitsu.

"NO! I've done so much! I won't let you turn away from me, Mitsu-kun!" she roared.

Iemitsu shoved her to a side, as Turmeric, as Iemitsu's second, ran from his hiding spot to restrain her.

He'd turned to go, before pain had filled his system, collapsing, when the female strolled up, standing above him with utter maddened glee written on her face, eyes eerily glowing indigo.

"If I can't have you," she giggled childishly, "Then no one can; from this moment on, you will never be able to socialise with anybody, your choices will cause the downfall to those you hold dear, even if the CEDEF remains standing... And want to know something?" she giggle as she leant in lose, the smell of her patchouli and lavender perfume covering any other scents nearby. "You'll never be able to die by your on hand, yet no one will find it in their hearts to kill you! You'll only ever die by old age, forgotten, hated, and alone... And never be to warn _anyone_ about what I have done..."

Iemitsu had gritted his teeth, not believing her, not giving her the satisfaction of a response...

 

But then he'd found she'd been _right_.

 

First went the drinks with Tsuyoshi; he'd been unable to help stop his best friend's wife from dying, ties turning strained as Tsuyoshi indirectly blamed him.

Then the paperwork had piled up, as well as all those other families almost finding out he had a wife and son, forcing him to stay away, though not once he could tell people to help him; every time his words would be twisted and turned into bragging.

He couldn't even _leave_ , Timoteo backing him in a corner with that warm smile he constantly had in place of a pokerface.

Of course, Turmeric knew, though he'd been made to believe that had merely been a vision, or just a daydream, so Iemitsu couldn't even confirm it, as the sins piled higher and everyone only learnt to expect the goofy face Iemitsu ended up wearing.

Then Xanxus had thrown the Coup, and _yes_ , he'd been almost knocked down, but he couldn't _die_! Instead he was part of the group that helped freeze Xanxus, only for Iemitsu to find a list buried at the base of a pile of paperwork s _tating_ the _reasonable reasons_ Xanxus had for the Coup.

Which had then gone up in indigo flames before he could even _show_ it to anyone.

Iemitsu wanted to cry, wanted to scream, _anything_ , yet he couldn't, complaints turning into compliments and bragging as Turmeric was swapped out for Lal Mirch, who Iemitsu could only appear to have _fear_ for, when it was really _relief_.

Then Tsuna became active, Iemitsu panicked, and Tsuna was _seale_ _d_...

 

Nine years later...

Iemitsu couldn't anymore.

He'd been able to help Basil survive, at the cost of making the poor boy a joke whenever he began talking in Japanese. Tsuna couldn't bear him, even when he was trying to be forgiving, and Nana...

She was a shadow... Still appearing well, but a _shadow_ none the less.

The trials, then the memories from Byakuran's time, then Enma, and finally Kawahira...

Iemitsu wasn't even able to voice ideas of standing down.

 

But...

At last there was _one_ thing he could do during those times.

There was a loophole; if he slipped a document somewhere "accidentally", or hinted at something to make them happen, then he could successfully manipulate things into helping something, even if it would always be both physically and mentally taxing...

He'd been able to drop hints to Reborn, writing out small clues in the dirt near him, or allowing Reborn to "surprise" him so he'd catch him with the [mask] off.

The hitman had figured it out, though the curse had caused himself to act up, denying any claims and destroying even more ties...

Until...

Tsuna had broken into a compound, Iemitsu knowing it was a trap only seconds after it began.

He had got between Tsuna and the attacker just as the gun went off, bullets ripping into his back, practically replacing his skin and spine with metal...

 

 

 

 

Tsuna cried out as he recognised his Father pulled him close as the Lightening-Machine gun went off, Tsuna only feeling the impact through his Father's body.

He stiffened in shock, as he heard a soft laugh break from between Iemitsu's lips.

" _Give them hell_." The words had been faint, before Iemitsu had fallen down.

Tsuna had been hardly able to think, as he entered Hyper Dying Will Mode, attacking as soon as he sensed the next attack heading for the pair...

 

When he finally returned to Iemitsu, it was to find his Father lying on her back, a soft grin on his face as he looked towards the ceiling.

His phone broke the silence with the recognisable ringtone for Lal, as he picked up.

"Turmeric suddenly had a fit, and is now insisting on speaking with you. He says it's important."

Tsuna bit his lip, nodding, as he found himself locking up with sudden sorrow, his Guardians moving in to help.

"Yeah..." he squeak, as Takeshi pulled him in to a hug, "Iemitsu... Papa... He's dead..."

**Author's Note:**

> NUUUH! I CAN'T STOP CRYIIIING!!  
> WHYYYYY!!?? X'D


End file.
